La potion
by Grenouille Divine
Summary: Il pensait l'aimer, d'un amour que les bonnes moeurs ne réprouvaient pas. Si seulement il avait eu tort... Leur potion lui prouvera le contraire. Slash Drago/George ; George/Fred
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Ici rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling.

C'est ma première fic, alors pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe et de style ^^'

* * *

Cours du professeur Binns, 15/01, 13h23.

-Beuuaaark...

Fred Weasley venait de vomir son petit-déjeuner sur ses cours d'histoire de la magie, déclenchant ainsi une vague de répulsion générale, qui allait du premier concerné (le malheureux qui avait eu l'idée de s'asseoir à côté de lui) jusqu'au fond de la salle de classe. Les plus sensibles retenaient déjà de puissants haut le cœur. Cependant, le professeur Binns ne se serait aperçu de rien si une main ne s'était levée. Le propriétaire de cette main avait un large sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il s'exclama :

-Professeur, je crois que Fred ne se sent pas bien.

-Et c'est dans ce contexte théologico-philosophique qu'éclata l'affaire...

Le professeur releva la tête.

-Que se passe t'il ? Oh, Mr Weasley, vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien...

-Je devrais peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça le professeur, accompagnez-le ... à ...

Les yeux de Binns se voilèrent (si c'était encore possible) et il sembla partir dans une rêverie solitaire, oubliant tout ce qui était autours de lui.

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase (parce que sinon il y en avait encore pour très longtemps) George emmena son frère dans le couloir. Une fois la porte de la salle refermée, il donna à Fred un morceau de pastille de couleur blanche. Entre deux haut le cœur, Fred réussit à l'avaler, et au bout de quelques secondes il retrouva des couleurs.

-Vraiment pratique, ces pastilles de gerbe ! On devrait les utiliser plus souvent !

En disant ces mots, Fred lança à son frère un sourire de connivence accompagné d'un clin d'œil charmant. Puis il s'élança discrètement dans les couloirs de Poudlard suivit de George, direction les cachots. En effet, le professeur Rogue avait été dans l'obligation d'amorcer un séjour à Sainte Mangouste, parce qu'il avait bêtement confondu sa potion-somnifère avec une autre d'une toute autre composition. Loin de le faire dormir, cette potion avait eu le fâcheux effet de provoquer chez son utilisateur des troubles e la vision, rien de très grave au début , mais cela avait empiré quand il avait voulu se soigner à l'aide d'un sort. Les élèves avaient alors été remplacés par des fourmis géantes, et le directeur avait été obligé d'appeler du secours quand Rogue s'était mit à voir Ron Weasley, une plume rouge entre les fesses, danser la gigue avec une espèce de fouine. Bien sûr, toute l'école soupçonnait les frères Weasley d'être pour quelque chose dans cette histoire, mais tous étaient trop heureux d'être débarrassés de cet-insupportable-prof-de-potion pour leur faire le moindre reproche.

Bref, les élèves considéraient la semaine où il était à Sainte Mangouste comme une semaine de vacances anticipées. Et ces vacances, Fred et George avaient décidés de les mettre à profit pour tester une autre potion hallucinogène, où cette fois le sujet verrais l'objet de son fantasme. Et pour préparer une potion, quel meilleur endroit que la salle de potion déserte ?

Ainsi, de passages secrets en corridors, Fred se faufilait et George pouvait contempler à loisir sa silhouette féline s'élancer gracieusement dans les passages obscurs tandis qu'ils s'approchaient des cachots. Merlin ! Personne à Poudlard n'avait des fesses comme lui. Oh bien sûr, techniquement ils avaient le même corps, mais l'œil avertit remarquait vite que Fred était un peu plus élancé, plus musclé, et surtout, surtout, ses yeux possédaient cet éclat doré et espiègle dans des nuances noisettes que George n'arriverait jamais à égaler.

Mais attention, hein. George ne fantasmait pas sur son frère ! Non, il ... l'enviait. Voilà, c'est le mot juste : il enviait chez lui sa grâce naturelle, la façon qu'il avait de rejeter la tête en arrière quand il riait, ce qui faisait onduler ses cheveux, si flamboyants en comparaison des siens. Il enviait sa bouche surtout, si sensuelle. Fred avait des lèvres qu'on avait envie de toucher, de caresser, de mordiller, d'embrass...

-On y est, chuchota Fred.

George émergea de ses pensées. Ils étaient déjà devant la salle de potion. Les passages secrets étaient trop rapides. Ils le tiraient toujours de ses rêveries trop tôt.

Il sortit sa baguette en soupirant, lança discrètement le sortilège Alohomora et la porte scellée s'ouvrit.

oOoOoOo

Grande salle, 16/01, 07h03.

Il y avait beaucoup d'animation au petit déjeuner ce matin là. Le soleil matinal entrait à flot par les fenêtres, et le ciel magique laissait présager une journée magnifique. Les hiboux faisaient leurs rondes habituelles de distribution du courrier, et des fientes qui vont avec. Des voix enthousiastes ou fatiguées s'élevaient des quatre tables alignées et réchauffaient la pierre, et de délicieuses odeurs de confiture, de tartines grillées et de jus de citrouille vous chatouillaient les narines une fois les portes de la grande salle franchies. Au fond de cette salle trônaient, majestueux les quatre sabliers des maisons. Enfin, les professeurs attablés discutaient calmement en appréciant le premier café de la journée.

Les jumeaux entrèrent en poussant la lourde porte de chêne et allèrent s'asseoir directement en face d'une Griffondor de sixième année, jolie mais qui semblait ne pas s'être coiffée depuis une semaine (malgré tous ses efforts) : Hermione Granger.

La brunette semblait plongée en grande conversation avec un type banal au visage lunaire, Neville Londubat, qui lui racontait avec excitation la vie passionnante des graines de manta au stade germinal. C'était très intéressant ... Vraiment.

George mit fin au calvaire d'Hermione en coupant Neville au milieu de sa phrase alors que celui-ci abordait "le point crucial de l'arrosage".

-Mille merci, Hermione, tu avais raison !

Fred s'assit à son tour :

-Comment as-tu su que la semence de Sombral était l'élément qui nous manquait ? On séchait dessus depuis trois semaines !

-Oh, c'est simple ! C'est l'élément clé de toutes les potions aphrodisiaques. Quand on voit la tête de ces bestioles, c'est très étonnant. C'est un ingrédient très difficile à obtenir, vous savez. Il est donc très rare. J'espère que Rogue ne remarquera pas qu'il lui en manque.

-Oh, t'inquiètes pas, on pourra toujours le remplacer pas un autre ingrédient... similaire.

Hermione eut une mine pincée.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je crois.

-Oh, à quoi penses-tu Hermione ? interrogea Fred avec une insolente innocence peinte sur son beau visage.

Hermione lui lança un regard courroucé et se retourna ostensiblement vers Neville

-On en était à la 3è semaine de germination, c'est ça ?

Fred ne se laissa pas désarçonner par la mine faussement courroucée d'Hermione et, faisant mine de parler à son frère, il dit suffisamment fort pour que la brune l'entende :

-Quel dommage George, il va falloir trouver une autre testeuse pour notre nouvelle potion.

Mouvement imperceptible des oreilles d'Hermione intercepté par George :

-Ah oui, tu veux parler de cette potion aphrodisiaque ? (et en disant cela George insista délibérément sur le mot "aphrodisiaque", en s'appliquant à détacher soigneusement toutes les syllabes). C'est vrai que ça va être dur de se passer d'Hermione, mais bon, vu qu'elle nous fait la tête ...

C'en fut trop pour les pauvres hormones d'Hermione, horriblement torturées par ce discours. Elle se retourna d'un bloc vers les jumeaux ignorant une fois de plus Neville et « le point trop souvent négligé de l'inclinaison du terrain sur la pousse des racines ». Lesdits jumeaux s'empressèrent de faire disparaitre leur large sourire.

-Mais qui fait la tête à qui ? Vous pouvez remplacer la semence de Sombral par ce que vous voulez, du moment que ... je reste votre testeuse officielle.

Et en disant cela, elle afficha un sourire enjôleur à faire craquer Vous-Savez-Qui. George sentit Fred fondre comme un sucre sous la pluie à côté de lui. Pourquoi n'éprouvait-il rien, lui ? Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il ne regardait même plus les filles, leurs seins qu'il trouvait disgracieux; leurs rires, qui ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet. Même les chutes de rein des demoiselles avaient perdues de leur charme...

Non, non, à quoi pensait-il là ? Il était juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Voilà, un peu de repos et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. N'empêche qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le sourire d'Hermione ne lui avait pas procuré le soupçon d'un début de léger frisson, contrairement à Fred, semblait-il.

-Et peut-on savoir, continua son frère, avec qui tu vas la tester ? Parce qu'il faut qu'on soit là pour voir ... Si la potion fonctionne, tu comprends.

George faillit s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille. S'il pensait bien à ce que Fred avait en tête, alors Fred était un pervers. Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté d'Hermione. Ah, elle semblait avoir compris elle aussi : impossible d'être plus rouge.

Fred éclata de rire.

-Hahaha ! Hermione, ne fais pas cette tête, voyons ! Je plaisantais ! (Il fit un clin d'œil à son frère) N'empêche que si tu veux la tester, ce sera avec l'un de nous.

-Oh mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée !...

Et sans laisser le temps aux deux garçons de réagir, elle fila entre les tables et disparut derrière la porte en chêne. George en resta coi, tandis que Fred bouillonnait littéralement :

-Elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle a dit ? Quand j'ai dis "avec l'un de nous" j'étais pas sérieux, moi...

Ah, merde, déjà 7:50 !! On est à la bourre frangin, dépêches-toi !

* * *

Alors, ce premier chapitre ? Une petite review ? Oui, une review !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas de page ^^

* * *

Salle commune des Griffondors; 17/01, 23:02

Les seules personnes encore présentes dans la salle commune étaient Fred, George, Hermione, Seamus Finnigan et Harry Potter. Ces derniers faisaient semblant d'être plongés dans leurs devoirs alors qu'en réalité ils faisaient une partie de morpion magique. Les malheureux étaient tellement plongés dans leur jeu qu'ils ne virent pas une ombre ébouriffée se glisser discrètement derrière eux tel un serpent. Par contre, ils l'entendirent hurler très distinctement juste à côté de leur oreille :

-Seamus Finnigan et Harry Potter !

Ils sursautèrent tellement qu'ils renversèrent la table.

-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

-Oh... Hermione... bredouilla Harry en rassemblant maladroitement ses feuilles. C ... Ca va ? Seamus et moi... Ben euh... on était... on...

Hermione s'était relevée et les toisait de toute sa hauteur. Une veine saillait à sa tempe droite.

-Vous faisiez vos devoirs, je suppose ? susura-t'elle d'une voix glacée. Vous voulez que je vous aide?

-NON ! S'écria Seamus en se levant d'un bond. Euh, non, c'est-à-dire qu'il se fait tard et... Viens Harry.

Et sans un mot de plus, il entraîna Harry avec lui dans le dortoir.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Hermione alla s'affaler sur le canapé, visiblement épuisée par sa prestation. Les jumeaux la rejoignirent.

-J'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais ! dit George. Merci Hermione, si tu n'avais pas réagi ils n'auraient jamais bougé.

Il sortit de la poche de sa robe une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent.

-Hermione, je te présente notre dernière invention !

-La potion qui te révèle qui tu aimes...

Fred arbora son sourire le plus espiègle avant de continuer :

-Ou sur qui tu fantasmes. En fait, je crois que c'est un peu les deux.

Hermione dévorait littéralement la potion des yeux. Sans un mot, elle tendit la main et George lui donna la fiole. Sans un mot, elle retira le bouchon, ferma les yeux.

Sans un mot, elle sentit la potion. Pas d'odeur.

Enfin elle entre-ouvrit les lèvres pour boire. Aucun goût. Elle sentit le liquide descendre dans sa gorge et elle attendit, les yeux toujours clos. Fred et George étaient comme hypnotisés, paralysés par sa réaction.

Une minute s'écoula, puis deux sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Les trois rouges et or retenaient leur souffle. Ce fut au bout de cinq minutes qu'Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle leur sourit, et son sourire était carnassier.

"C'est pas normal, pensa George, quelque chose ne va pas."

Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de son frère. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air rassuré. Ils échangeaient un regard inquiet quand George écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Il l'avait sentie avant de la voir… La main d'Hermione était posée sur son entrejambe.

-Fred, murmura-t-elle lascivement au creux de son oreille, en accentuant ses caresses à travers la robe et le pantalon, tu sais à quoi je pense ?

-Euh oui, non... balbutia George en tentant de se dégager. De toute façon moi c'est George, alors...

Hermione éclata de rire et le renversa sur le dos, bloquant Fred (qui n'avait pas réagi assez vite) sous George. Puis elle monta à califourchon sur lui et tenta de soulever sa robe.

-Maiiiis, Hermione, arrête ! Fred fait quelque chose !

-Mais je ne peux pas, j'suis coincé ! J'arrive pas à atteindre ma baguette !

George réussit à prendre les poignets de la brune mais trouvant sûrement le jeu plus intéressant comme ça, elle émit un petit grognement de plaisir et commença à embrasser toutes les zones découvertes qu'elle pouvait atteindre chez George.

Pendant ce temps Fred essayait toujours d'attraper sa baguette, dans la poche arrière de son jean. Son frère le sentait se tortiller dans tous les sens. Il avait la tête au creux de son cou et respirait son parfum. Il voyait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau et sentait les muscles de Fred onduler tout contre lui. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas dans cette position, si seulement il ne sentait pas des mamelons pointer dans son dos...

Ah, et si seulement il avait mis un jean moins serré ! Il se sentait tellement à l'étroit que ça devenait douloureux.

-Eh bien, eh bien mon petit Weasley. On est pas si insensible que ça à ce que je vois...

Hermione avait soulevé la robe de George et une surprise l'y attendait. Celui-ci jeta un oeil à ladite surprise et... Oh... Mer... lin. Il bandait. Au moment où il s'en rendit compte Fred réussit à prendre sa baguette et jeta un sortilège de saucisson à Hermione qui tomba à la renverse. George s'empressa de remettre sa robe sur ses jambes et se leva en même temps que son frère.

-On dirait que la potion n'a pas eu l'effet escompté George.

-Tu as vu la violence de sa réaction alors qu'elle n'en a bu qu'une gorgée ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer si elle en avait pris plus !

Silence...

-Je ne comprends pas. Ca ne devait pas faire l'effet d'un aphrodisiaque... Enfin, pas ce genre d'aphrodisiaque. Il doit manquer quelque chose, mais quoi ?

George n'en avait pas la moindre idée et sur le moment il s'en fichait comme de son premier gnome. Tout ce qu'il savait, lui, c'était que sous sa robe se dressait une érection monstrueuse et qu'il fallait qu'il la calme tout de suite.

-Euh... Elle ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre ses esprits, maintenant, réussit-il à articuler. Reste là, je... vais voir si... on n'a pas réveillé les autres.

Et sans laisser à son frère le temps de protester, il fila dans le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs.

Il ne s'assura même pas de savoir s'il pouvait être vu, il ouvrit sa baguette et pris son sexe entre ses mains. Son excitation était telle qu'il n'eut à faire que quelques mouvements de va-et-vient avant de jouir. Il s'était masturbé rapidement, sans penser à quelque chose ou quelqu'un en particulier.

Quand il revint dans la salle commune, Hermione et Fred étaient assis sur le canapé. Hermione se tortillait nerveusement les mains tandis que Fred semblait très amusé par sa gêne. George s'assit sur un des deux fauteuils encadrant le canapé. A voir la tête d'Hermione, elle semblait avoir retrouvé son état normal.

-Alors frangin, on a réveillé personne ?

-Non, tout le monde dort.

Fred ne se départissait pas de son petit sourire en coin.

-Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Ca a été si... rapide !

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sous-entendus ?" Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Hermione parla pour la première fois depuis "l'incident" :

-Vous n'en parlerez à personne, hein ? Je compte sur vous...

-Tu as notre parole, Mione ! Tout ce qui se passe entre nous reste entre nous.

-Bien. Elle retrouva son aplomb habituel. En attendant, cette potion ne m'a pas dit qui j'aimais, elle reste un bête aphrodisiaque. Je ne comprends pas, tous les ingrédients sont là, pourtant.

George se leva en s'étirant. Il s'était passé trop de choses pour une seule soirée, et il était épuisé.

-Bah, dit-il, la nuit porte conseil. 'Nuit Hermione.

Quand ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir, Fred fit mine d'ignorer le fait que George se soit masturbé, George fit mine de ne pas envier comme tous les soirs le corps splendide de son frère (toujours beau, même en pyjama) et Harry et Seamus firent mine d'avoir toujours dormi jusque là...

* * *

Allez, on est pas flemmards, on prend le taureau par les cornes et on tape sur son p'tit clavier !! Hop hop hop ! (Je crois que j'ai trop d'énergie... )


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai rien à dire aujourd'hui....

* * *

Grande Salle, 22/01, 07:15

Ce matin là dans la Grande Salle, le soleil aurait pu briller et les hiboux hululer mais il n'en était rien. Car ce matin là, un évènement tragique venait de s'ajouter à la longue liste de ceux de Poudlard... C'était plus terrible que les morts violentes disséminées dans le château, les disparitions inexpliquées et Rusard sous la douche réunis.

Le professeur Rogue était de retour. D'ailleurs, sa sinistre présence se ressentait dans toute la Grande Salle jusqu'aux autres professeurs, même si elle semblait avoir épargné Dumbledore (il est toujours de bonne humeur celui-là). Contrairement aux professeurs, les élèves ne cachaient pas leur abattement : pratiquement personne ne parlait, ceux qui n'avaient pas froid aux yeux murmuraient, et seule la table des Serpentards contrastait par sa joie manifeste (allez savoir pourquoi, de toute façon ces types sont bizarres).

La semaine de vacances anticipées des jumeaux ne leur avait servit à rien, sinon à se rendre compte qu'il manquait à leur potion l'ingrédient le plus essentiel malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient ajouté un peu au hasard. Ils étaient démoralisés, et Hermione devenait de plus en plus réticente à tester la potion (pendant le dernier essai elle avala par mégarde toute la fiole et elle était tellement excitée que les jumeaux durent l'enfermer dans les cachots toute la nuit). Ils avaient beau la remanier, encore et encore, l'ingrédient le plus important brillait par son absence. De plus, avec le retour de Rogue il leur serait désormais impossible de voler des ingrédients, ou même d'utiliser les cachots pour leurs préparations.

C'est en ruminant ces joyeuses pensées que les jumeaux allèrent à leur premier cours de la journée, qui s'avérait être un cours de potion, pendant deux heures.

Cachots, 8:04

Il faisait plus froid que d'habitude. Plus sombre aussi. Cette ambiance chaleureuse annonçait l'humeur de Rogue : pas content du tout. On aurait dit que même la pierre suintait de peur. Le courroux de ce professeur était terrible, et aujourd'hui il était particulièrement énervé. Il entra dans la salle de classe en faisait claquer violemment la porte qui retentit sinistrement. Il traversa les bureaux en faisant voler sa cape noire, monta d'un bond sur l'estrade, se retourna d'un seul bloc et balaya la classe d'un regard noir. Bien, ces stupides élèves semblaient avoir compris qu'aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, il ne fallait pas trop le chatouiller aux endroits sensibles. Même les jumeaux se tenaient à carreaux, c'est dire ! Les premières paroles qu'il prononça furent :

-On a volé dans mes réserves personnelles, pendant ma semaine d'absence.

Frisson glacial ressenti par tous les Griffondors et Serdaigles présents.

-Il est bien entendu que je n'accuse personne, dit-il en lançant un regard noir aux jumeaux. Cependant, j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que les voleurs sont les mêmes élèves que ceux qui ont remplacé ma potion la semaine dernière. J'attends donc de vous la plus grande délation envers ces personnes ! Et je vous préviens tout de suite, j'ai les moyens de faire parler les moins bavards, alors il est dans votre intérêt d'être spontanés.

-Mais c'est contre le règlement... tenta timidement une Serdaigle.

Rogue ne répondis rien. Il la regarda. Aussitôt la fille se tassa dans sa chaise avec un hoquet de terreur.

-Pas d'autres objections ? Bien, dans ce cas prenez vos manuels page soixante-sept.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. George failli s'étrangler quand il vit la potion du jour "philtres d'amour et autres aphrodisiaques". Ce #^& de prof avait tout compris ! Un chuchotement s'éleva dans la classe :

-Mais c'est pas au programme...

Quand elle s'aperçut que tout le monde l'avait entendue, la fille de Serdaigle se tassa encore un peu plus sur sa chaise. Quelle idiote celle-là, bien sûr que c'était pas au programme ! Rogue avait compris et voulait les faire craquer, Fred et lui ! Mais même s'ils avaient remplacé tous les ingrédients manquants il n'y avait plus de semence de Sombral, donc pas de potion !... Une minute... Ils n'avaient pas substitué leur propre sperme à cet ingrédient ??

Les doutes de George se confirmèrent : sur le bureau de Rogue, parmi les éléments divers, trônaient, majestueuses, les fioles remplies du liquide blanchâtre dont les étiquettes arboraient fièrement le nom "Semence de Sombral".

Si à cet instant Rogue avait pu éclater de rire ça aurait donné à peu près ça : "HAR HAR HAR HARG KOF KOF KEUUUH" (ça fait tousser de rire comme ça). Malgré tout il n'en fit rien car on l'aurait renvoyé illico à Sainte Mangouste. Il se contenta donc d'un affreux sourire sadique quand il vit les jumeaux Weasley venir chercher les ingrédients. Et c'est avec une joie malsaine proche de l'orgasme qu'il les vit blêmir quand ils prirent dans leur main leur fiole de "Semence de Weasley".

George évita soigneusement le regard du professeur, prit tout ce dont il avait besoin et retourna s'asseoir. En voyant son frère pâle et pas du tout à l'aise, il se dit avec un frisson que les deux heures qui s'annonçaient allaient être longues, très longues...

Et en effet elles le furent. Dire que le temps passait comme au ralenti était un euphémisme. Il faisait carrément du sur-place. Fred et George manipulaient avec un air sinistre mortier et alambic. Apparemment personne n'avait remarqué que la prétendue semence de Sombral était plus poisseuse et odorante que ce qu'elle aurait dû être. De toute façon les regards étaient éteints et les gestes lents, comme dans un rêve. Pas étonnant que personne n'ait le moindre soupçon. Pourtant un aphrodisiaque nommé "fleur de Succube" aurait dû en réveiller plus d'un. Mais non, la main touillant la potion ne tremblait pas, la sueur excitée n'apparaissait sur aucun front, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace lubrique dans les yeux des élèves. La bête obscène tapi dans l'ombre n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez, car pour l'instant c'était la Peur, impératrice redoutable, qui régnait en maîtresse incontestée dans tous les esprits. Elle était là, derrière son bureau, à faire semblant de corriger des parchemins, alors qu'en réalité elle contemplait son empire : des élèves au dos voûté qui s'activaient mollement et qui n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible, loin de ces cachots et de son empire.

L'énorme sablier posé sur un trépied au fond de la classe était sur le point de cracher la dernière poignée de sable. Rogue se leva au moment même où l'ultime grain de sable entamait son plongeon dans le vide.

-Bien, ça suffit. Déposez un échantillon de votre potion sur mon bureau. Il nous reste un peu de temps, nous allons tester cet aphrodisiaque sur quelqu'un.

Des gémissements de protestation s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la salle. Rogue avait l'habitude, quand l'heure n'était pas terminée, de choisir une victime (qui étrangement ne faisait jamais partie de sa maison) pour soi-disant "tester" la potion que les élèves avaient préparée. C'était le défouloir de ce sadique qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser des sorts un tantinet trop violent pour "protéger" l'élève désigné. On ne comptait plus le nombre d'élèves envoyés à l'infirmerie à cause de ce genre "d'accidents".

Pourquoi George avait-il l'impression qu'aujourd'hui ce serait son tour ?

-Totalement au hasard... (Rogue dissimula à peine son sourire). Monsieur Weasley.

Fred esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais George fut plus rapide. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. "Jamais, pensa George, jamais je ne laisserai mon frère aux mains de ce malade."

Quand le professeur de potion lui rendit sa préparation, son regard semblait dire "Je sais que c'est vous les responsables. Aujourd'hui vous allez payer."

Le Gryffondor fit face à la classe, déboucha la fiole. Il ferma les yeux et avala tout d'un seul trait.

* * *

Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Où en sont les graines de manta ? Rogue receuille-t-il lui-même la semence de Sombral ? Est-ce pour cela que depuis quelques temps les pauvres bêtes sont devenues totalement neurasténiques ? J'vous jure, Sombral, c'est vraiment pas une vie...

Si vous avez des suggestions pour les graines, laissez-moi une review ! ( Par contre, en ce qui concerne Rogue, je ne veux rien savoir XD )


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : **Je voudrais dire merci à Spiky Veda pour avoir corrigé cette fic, c'est une super bêta-lectureuse (si si ça existe) même si elle est cassée et qu'elle comprend rien.

* * *

Cachots, 22/01 , 9:45

C'était froid. Aucun goût particulier, et en même temps ce goût était familier. La liqueur était censée avoir un effet immédiat, pourtant il ne se passait rien.

Il rouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut Fred, qui le regardait avec une inquiétude apparemment croissante. George baissa les yeux sur ses mains : il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Sa peau était livide, presque transparente. Il pouvait voir les veines violacées battre sur le dos de ses mains. Et il avait chaud, anormalement chaud. Une fine sueur fiévreuse recouvrait son épiderme.

Puis la douleur explosa. Elle semblait venir de partout, de nulle part. Il n'eut plus aucune notion du monde extérieur et n'entendit pas son frère hurler. La souffrance irradiait tout son corps, elle l'écartelait, le liquéfiait, tordait ses membres et son âme. Il la sentait s'insinuer dans ses veines, le long de son dos, elle faisait craquer sa colonne vertébrale et la désarticulait. Il ne voyait plus rien bien qu'il eut les yeux ouverts, et un puissant sifflement s'était emparé de ses oreilles. La douleur l'empêchait de penser. Il sentit quelque chose couler de son nez et de ses yeux, puis sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur, froid, et un peu poisseux.

L'obscurité l'envahit.

OoOoOoO

Infirmerie, 29/01, 16h35

Cauchemars. Sueurs. George battit des paupières, ébloui par la lumière. Il avait mal partout. Autours de lui tout était calme, des draps blancs tendus autours de son lit l'empêchaient de voir son environnement.

- Enfin de retour parmi les vivants ?

George tourna la tête vers la droite et vit un visage familier. Le même que le sien, bien que celui là soit plus beau.

- Fred ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es malade aussi ?

Son frère était couché dans le lit voisin du sien. Il semblait très faible, exsangue.

- Oh, ça ! T'en fais pas, c'est du bluff. Figure toi qu'après le cours de potion, j'ai mystérieusement commencé à perdre mon sang, si bien qu'on m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie. (Il était en effet recouvert de bandages magiques qu'on devinait trempés de sang). Tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas décemment sécher les cours pendant que tu te la coulais douce, alors je me suis fait porter pâle.

Fred pris sur sa table de nuit la moitié d'une pastille blanche qu'il avala. Il reprit aussitôt des couleurs et dit à George, en enlevant ses bandages :

- Tu sais, ça fait une semaine que tu dors, personne ne savait si tu allais te réveiller... Tu avais un sommeil agité, tu n'arrêtais pas de hurler et de cauchemarder, pas moyen de dormir en paix.

George essaya d'esquisser un sourire mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut une grimace.

- Rogue s'est fait engueuler par Mme Pomfresh quand on t'a amené. Quand tu as bu la potion, ta peau est devenue transparente, on voyait même les muscles de ton visage. Et puis tu t'es mis à crier, tu es tombé à genoux. Du sang coulait de ton nez et de tes yeux mais Rogue n'a rien fait. Ce pourri t'as laissé agoniser, et tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour arrêter ça c'est de t'envoyer le sortilège expelliarmus en pleine face ! Ca t'a envoyé violement contre le mur. Ta tête l'a cogné et tu t'es gravement blessé. Il y avait du sang partout : par terre, sur le mur, c'était horrible !

Fred s'était relevé et se rhabillait. La lumière de l'après-midi jouait aux ombres chinoises sur sa peau, soulignant ses muscles délicats.

- Bien, je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh pour lui dire que tu es réveillé, dit-il en ajustant sa chemise. Repose toi bien, mon p'tit Sombral.

Fred décampa à toutes jambes sous les jurons de George. Son rire envoûtant résonnait encore quand l'infirmière arriva.

OoOoOoOoO

Parc de Poudlard, 29/01 , 18:30

- Vous êtes dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou, les gars.

Pour une fois, les jumeaux Weasley devaient bien admettre qu'Angelina Johnson avait raison. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait souvent tort, certains de ses avertissements se révélaient quelquefois prophétiques. C'était le cas ici : Rogue ne s'en tiendrait pas là, car quelqu'un après le cours de potion les avait dénoncés. Le coupable était probablement quelqu'un de Serdaigle, personne à Gryffondor n'aurait pu faire ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Angelina. On s'en sortira, comme toujours !

Etait-ce un sursaut de courage de la part de Fred ou un gros mensonge ?

- J'espère pour vous parce que je vois arriver quelqu'un de Serpentard. Sûrement un porteur de message.

Ledit messager ne se pressait pas. Il marchait avec une grâce soigneusement calculée, pour que ses cheveux fins et lisses volent légèrement derrière lui. Malgré son calme et son assurance apparente, il était hors de lui. Rogue avait beau être son directeur de maison, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. L'envoyer, lui, Draco Malfoy, faire des commissions ! Et pour des Gryffondors ! Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas Potter, tiens. Il avait un rang à tenir, lui !

Il s'approcha de l'endroit où étaient les Gryffondors et choisit sa voix la plus traînante –donc la plus irritante- pour leur annoncer :

- Weasley, Rogue veut vous voir dans son bureau.

Les rouges et or ne clignèrent même pas un œil, se contentant de le défier du regard.

- Tout de suite. Sauf si vous voulez tester une autre potion.

George poussa un soupir méprisant avant de se lever, avec toute la lenteur dont il était capable. Fred suivit son exemple. Quand ils furent debout il virent que Malfoy était déjà loin devant eux et leur hurlait :

- Dépêchez vous un peu ! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Ils se regardèrent. Fred paraissait amusé, comme à son habitude, et les éclats d'or au fond de ses yeux dansaient avec les reflets noisettes. George pouvait boire cent potions et se souciait peu du sort du monde si seulement il pouvait rester à contempler ces yeux.

OoOoOoOoO

Salle de potions, 19h00.

La porte du cachot claqua sinistrement derrière eux. Rogue était tourné vers la meurtrière au-dessus de son bureau, l'unique source de lumière naturelle de la pièce. Ils s'avancèrent et le professeur de potion prit la parole :

- Vous pouvez remercier le professeur McGonagal d'avoir plaidé en votre faveur. Si votre sort ne dépendait que de moi vous seriez loin de cette école à l'heure qu'il est. Vous ne serez donc pas renvoyés mais vous irez en retenues dans cette salle avec moi, tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que je me lasse. Vous pouvez disposer.

Fred ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais George posa la main sur son bras. Ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer le cruel maître des potions.

- Sur le chemin du retour à la salle commune, le rouge et or réfléchissait à toute vitesse. S'ils étaient suffisamment discrets, ils pourraient continuer à chercher l'ingrédient manquant sous le nez de leur tortionnaire !

Enfin, il s'agissait de Rogue, ici, pas de Rusard. Celui-là se laisserait berner beaucoup moins facilement. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. George avait encore oublié le mot de passe, aussi laissa-t-il son frère le dire à sa place.

- Racine de Mandragore.

Ah oui, c'était cela le mot de passe ! Il était tellement simple que George n'arrivait jamais à le retenir. Dumbledore aurait pu trouver autre chose !

Le dîner était à 20 heures. D'ici là George aurait largement le temps de mettre Fred au courant, et peut être même de bâcler ses devoirs…

A 21 heures, Fred et George entrèrent dans leur nouvelle salle de torture.

Rogue les y attendaient.

* * *

Je pourrais vous supplier de m'envoyer des reviews, mais je le ferais pas.... Chuis au-dessus de tout ça moi !! Non en fait là je dépéri, ayez pitié XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :** il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai trifouillé mon pc et, allez savoir comment je m'y suis prise, maintenant il y a des caractères chinois un peu partout XD (cherchez pas, il n'y en a pas dans le texte.)

* * *

Cachots, 21h.

- Vous avez pris votre temps à ce que je vois. Vous resterez donc plus longtemps en retenue ce soir.

Rogue les toisa, méprisant.

- Bien. Vous allez nettoyer et étiqueter des fioles, j'attend un stock important de nouveaux ingrédients. Evidemment, inutile de vous dire que vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie.

Il incomba à Fred de nettoyer les fioles pendant que George écrivait à la main un tas de noms compliqués sur des bouts de papiers qu'il devait découper au préalable à l'aide d'un coupe-papier. Rogue s'était retranché dans un coin sombre de la pièce et leur tournait le dos. Pendant une heure, les jumeaux exécutèrent leur punition d'un ennui mortel. Une fois qu'ils furent sûr que Rogue était absorbé dans ses (sûrement) sordides occupations, George sortit de sa robe leur potion transparente et tenta de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Le bouchon de liège était trop enfoncé dans le goulot. En voyant les efforts infructueux de son frère, Fred désigna du regard le coupe-papier. George craignait de plus en plus que Rogue ne remarque leur petit jeu ; plus les secondes passaient et plus il devenait nerveux. Alors, en voulant se saisir du coupe-papier, il eut un geste maladroit et le fit tomber par terre. L'objet toucha le sol avec un tintement métallique qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Les jumeaux se raidirent d'un même mouvement, attendant que leur geôlier se retourne, mais il n'en fit rien. Rogue semblait absorbé par quelque chose, à tel point qu'il n'avait même pas entendu le coupe-papier tomber par terre. George reprit son souffle. Il tendit rapidement la main vers l'objet et se cogna brutalement l'œil contre le coin du bureau où il était assis. Son gémissement attira l'attention de Fred.

- Ça va ?

- Aïe, non. Débouche la fiole à ma place.

Fred prit le coupe-papier et réussi à ouvrir la fiole, qu'il tendit à George. Celui-ci la prit mais il se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait en faire maintenant. Son œil gauche l'élançait douloureusement et commençait à pleurer tout seul. Tandis qu'il cherchait à ouvrir complètement son œil blessé pour évaluer les dégâts, une larme glissa sur sa joue, et sauta depuis son menton. Elle atterrit sur le goulot de la petite bouteille et plongea dans le philtre. C'est ce moment que Rogue choisit pour émerger des ombres et les envoyer dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous ? Dehors, et j'enlèverais 5 points à Gryffondor !

OoOoOoOoO

Après avoir mit un peu de distance entre la salle et eux, George sortit la potion de sa poche en soupirant. Finalement, ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'ils pourraient résoudre l'énigme-de-la-potion. Il porta la fiole à la lumière des torches pour voir si le coupe-papier n'avaient pas entamé le bouchon.

Ses yeux noisettes s'écarquillèrent alors de surprise.

- Fred ! s'écria-t-il. Viens voir !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu t'es encore fais mal ?

- Regardes, regardes ! La potion a changé de couleur !

Elle était dorée. Comme si de l'or transparent et liquide s'était faufilé dans la potion à l'insu du gardien de liège. George était surexcité. Quelque chose était arrivé à la composition de l'aphrodisiaque, mais quoi ? Peut-être fallait il tout simplement que la mixture macère un peu. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Quand il la débouchonna une odeur délicieuse assaillit ses narines.

Un parfum.

Il porta aussitôt le goulot à ses lèvres, en regardant malicieusement son frère.

- George, ne la teste pas tout seul ! Demandons d'abord à quelqu'un de…

Mais George n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase. Ses yeux se fermèrent et Fred eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant que ses genoux ne se dérobent sous lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un rire. Quelqu'un riait, d'un rire argentin. Partout alentour, la nuit était insondable.

« Où suis-je ? »

Il tenta de se relever et constata qu'il pouvait se tenir debout, même s'il ne semblait pas y avoir de sol palpable. Le rire retentit encore, un rire de pur bonheur, qui ne se cachait pas. Mais personne en vue. D'où venait-il, ce rire ?

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Aucun écho, ce qui ajoutait à l'épaisseur des ténèbres autour de lui. Le rire s'était tu. S'il avait voulut se situer, George aurait dit qu'il se trouvait dans un cauchemar. Il avait peur et ne savait pas où aller, mais y a-t-il une porte de sortie aux rêves ? Il fallait qu'il se réveille, absolument. Fred devait l'attendre…

Un bruit. Quelque part, dans le noir. George tourna la tête de tous côtés mais ses yeux étaient aveugles. Puis, au bout de ce qui lui semblèrent être de longues minutes, une faible lueur apparut loin devant lui. Il aurait voulu marcher vers elle mais avait trop peur de tomber. La forme se précisa. C'était une silhouette humaine. La peur de George se mua en incrédulité totale quand il vit s'avancer vers lui, aérien, son propre reflet. Son autre-lui marchait avec une grâce qui tenait du divin : ses pieds, nus, semblaient flotter au-dessus du sol, et à chaque fois qu'ils l'effleuraient ils laissaient derrière eux des ronds de lumière qui s'élargissaient, comme si l'on troublait la surface calme de quelque eau miraculeuse. Ses cheveux semblaient portés par une brise douce, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Enfin, son corps nu affichait sans insolence aucune sa nudité parfaite. Oui, parfait était le mot juste. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau.

Son double arriva jusqu'à lui et lui fit face. George ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Sa propre image, souriante, était un peu plus svelte, musclée. Légèrement mieux membrée que lui. Etait-ce George tel qu'il aurait aimé être ? Son reflet tendit la main, caressa lentement sa joue. A l'endroit où il l'avait touché, George ressenti une légère douleur, comme un picotement, très lointain. En face de lui l'autre éclata de rire, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. De magnifiques yeux noisettes, aux reflets d'or. D'or ?

George eut un hoquet de surprise et de terreur quand il se rendit compte de l'identité du jeune homme roux en face lui. La douleur sur sa joue était de plus en plus forte. Il fit un pas en arrière et tomba à la renverse. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans le vide fut les lèvres toujours souriantes de son frère articuler silencieusement les mots « Tu m'aimes ».

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- George ! Allez, réveilles-toi !

Fred giflait son frère tellement fort que celui-ci commençait à avoir la joue enflée. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut accueillis par une nouvelle gifle.

- Aow, réussit-il à articuler.

- Ça y est, tu es réveillé. J'ai bien cru que cette fois tu allais y passer ! Ne refais plus jamais ça, compris ?

De soulagement, son jumeau le prit dans ses bras. George le repoussa brutalement. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il demanda :

- Je suis resté inconscient longtemps ?

- Non, à peine 10 secondes mais j'ai eu peur, tu es devenu tout pâle.

Le regard de Fred exprimait l'incompréhension d'avoir été rejeté alors qu'il s'inquiétait. Il brûlait de savoir ce qui s'était passé mais ne voulait pas malmener George, qui était suffisamment mal en point comme cela. Et il devinait que quelque chose chez George n'allait pas. Il évitait de le regarder et quand, par hasard, il le faisait Fred n'y lisait que panique, remords. Il était persuadé que l'attitude tourmentée de son frère cachait autre chose que le bouleversement de cette nouvelle expérience, mais quoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire, et garda pour lui sa curiosité.

Durant les jours qui suivirent tous les Gryffondors remarquèrent le comportement de George, sans se l'expliquer et en ayant assez de décence pour ne pas lui poser trop de questions. Fred fit plusieurs tentatives infructueuses et décida finalement de faire comme si tout allait bien. Peut être son frère oublierait-il alors sa tristesse, ou se confierait-il à lui s'il agissait ainsi.

Au bout d'une semaine George n'en pouvait plus. Quand Fred était à proximité (ce qui arrivait tout de même très souvent), son corps était tendu comme un arc, et ce n'était rien en comparaison de son esprit. Et quand il était loin de lui la souffrance était pire. Au début, Fred l'avait pressé de questions mais qu'aurait-il put dire ? Que désormais, ses nuits n'avaient plus de nuits que le nom ? Qu'il ne dormait plus, ou presque, et que ces rares instants de sommeils étaient peuplés de rêves honteux ?

Il se souvenait du premier avec une netteté presque palpable. Il avait déshabillé Fred, ne lui laissant que sa chemise blanche, ouverte. Il l'avait allongé sans douceur sur le sol froid et avait lapé avec avidité la peau sucrée de son cou. Quand il avait prit sa bouche, sauvagement, son frère avait gémit en fermant les yeux. Il avait mit ses mains pâles sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher davantage, tendit que George palpait avec délectation son sexe tendu par le plaisir. George avait fouillé son frère encore plus loin, se frayant un passage avec ses doigts. Et quand il l'avait pénétré, à sec, violemment, il l'avait sentit se raidir autour de lui. Oui, il se souvenait avec quelle énergie proche du désespoir il lui avait fait l'amour, martyrisant ses hanches frêles et étroites, encore, et encore, et encore. Et quand Fred s'était abandonné, enfin, ils avaient jouit ensemble.

George s'était réveillé avec une érection douloureuse sous ses draps rouges et or. En tournant la tête il avait vu son frère assoupi, la bouche entrouverte, qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Il était bien loin du Fred de ses rêves. Mais peut être pas…

Beaucoup d'autres rêves suivirent celui-ci, et à chaque fois son désir grandissait, et avec lui les remords malsains d'avoir violé son frère. Oui, toutes les nuits, George baisait son frère, en pensées, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas s'en empêcher il s'en voulait. Il avait l'impression d'être horriblement sale, vicieux et pervers.

Non, jamais il n'aurait pu répondre aux questions de Fred. Il se contentait donc d'un sourire qu'il voulait réconfortant et ne répondait rien. Mais cela ne faisait que troubler Fred encore davantage. Qu'y avait-il de si honteux dans ce qu'il avait vu pour qu'il ne veuille pas lui en parler ? Et d'ailleurs, comment diable s'y était-il pris pour que la potion fonctionne ?

Encore une énigme…

* * *

Vous les avez cherchés n'est-ce pas ? Ne mentez pas, je le sais bien ! Je vous ai à l'oeil, hein...

Sinon ce premier slash ? ( Même si ce n'est qu'un rêve )

Vous avez le droit de me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis ^o^


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur : **Il va falloir penser à écrire une deuxième fic..... Dommage que je n'ai pas d'idées :p dailleurs si vous en avez, je suis preneuse !! ( Je fais du racolage de fic maintenant XD)

Sinon, il y a une présence de viol détaillé dans ce chapitre. Si ça vous dérange je pense que vous pouvez le sauter, ça ne gêne pas forcément la compréhension de l'histoire (quoique, je vous connais bien, vous, vous êtes des p'tits vicieux.... Osez dire non !!)

* * *

Cachots, 10/04, 23 :13

Les jumeaux ne comptaient plus leurs heures de retenues, désormais. Cela faisait trois mois maintenant que leur punition avait commencé et Rogue n'avait pas l'air de se lasser. Après l'étiquetage des fioles les garçons n'avaient cessé de descendre l'échelle des tâches ingrates, et ils en étaient maintenant au nettoyage de l'estrade du professeur.

Quand celui ne les surveillaient pas, il se retranchait en général dans un coin sombre de la pièce et leur tournait le dos. C'était le cas aujourd'hui.

George était épuisé. Il se faisait tard, il avait sommeil et l'ombre au fond de la salle ne bougeait toujours pas. Il croisa le regard de Fred et ils soupirèrent en même temps. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'occuper autant ?

Soudain ils entendirent comme un gémissement et la silhouette sombre commença à se relever. Quand il revint vers eux, ils remarquèrent que le professeur Rogue avait les pommettes rouges.

- Bien, dit-il, dans ma grande magnanimité j'ai décidé de vous rendre votre liberté. A partir de ce soir vous n'irez plus en retenue avec moi. Mais que ce soit bien clair : avisez vous encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de me voler, et c'est le renvoi immédiat, avec en supplément une surprise d'adieu de mon cru.

Les jumeaux déglutirent.

- J'enlève vingt point à Gryffondor, pour l'exemple. Et maintenant sortez d'ici !

Et en disant cela, Rogue agita sa main vers la porte, dévoilant alors un magazine aux mœurs douteuses.

- « Play Wizard », lut Fred sur la couverture, tandis qu'une sorcière à la généreuse poitrine l'invitait à regarder plus avant dans le magazine en lui lançant des clins d'œil.

Rogue s'empourpra de colère. Les rouges et or s'empressèrent de détaler à toute jambe et refermèrent la porte juste à temps pour entendre quelque chose de lourd cogner durement à l'endroit où ils s'étaient trouvés quelques secondes auparavant.

Ils coururent longtemps après être sortis, dans la pénombre des couloirs. Juste eux, et les tableaux endormis. Et leurs rires emmêlés jouaient comme des papillons multicolores, se répercutaient sur les cadres, les escaliers, en agitant leurs ailes fébriles.

Ainsi, ils ne virent pas le chat blond les épier dans l'ombre tranquille d'une grande armure. Le chat était préfet des Serpentards et cherchait des victimes tardives pour s'amuser un peu. Il les avait trouvées.

Hors d'haleine, les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent. George avait mal au ventre à force de rire. Il regarda son frère, lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Play… Wizard ! réussit à articuler celui-ci. Puis son rire mourut et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Malfoy sortait de l'ombre. George, lui tournant le dos, n'avait pas encore vu le chat prêt à bondir. Fred lui chuchota :

- Malfoy est derrière toi. Cours, vite.

Ils s'élancèrent en même temps, Malfoy sur leurs talons. Ils sortaient tout juste de retenue, il était trop tôt pour y retourner.

Au bout du couloir une bifurcation, plusieurs chemins. Fred prit à droite, George à gauche. Lequel des deux allait-il suivre ? George prit le risque de regarder derrière lui : Malfoy en profita pour gagner du terrain. Merde ! Il fallait qu'il le sème à tout prix avant de retourner dans la salle commune. Là, il serait en sécurité. Il descendit un étage, emprunta des passages obscurs et fonça vers les escaliers tournants. L'autre était toujours derrière lui. Il monta sur les marches pour remonter, au moment même où les escaliers bougeaient. Le chat se retrouva sur le palier. Au moment où ils se stabilisèrent George embarqua immédiatement pour d'autres.

Pendant ce temps Malfoy avait lui aussi trouvé des escaliers. Il montait lentement les marches.

- Tu sais ce qui va se passer si je t'attrape, Weasley ?

George le regarda, du haut de ses marches. C'était une agréable sensation, de regarder Draco Malfoy de haut.

- Tu ne m'attraperas pas, _Draco_.

Les escaliers s'étaient stabilisés. George prit le temps d'adresser un geste obscène à son poursuivant et se remit à courir, en direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ils étaient dans la tour de Gryffondor maintenant.

Elle était là-bas, au bout du couloir. Quand il fut suffisamment près il put voir que le portrait était en train de se refermer. Fred était donc sûrement dans la salle commune. Le passage se referma au moment même où il arrivait. La Grosse Dame le toisa.

- Le mot de passe ?

- …

Le mot de passe ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà ? Il y avait une histoire de plante, quelque chose comme ça.

Malfoy apparut au bout du couloir, tourna la tête dans sa direction. George sentit la panique le gagner.

- Faîtes moi entrer, je suis de Gryffondor !

- Il me faut le mot de passe, jeune homme.

Malfoy se rapprochait.

- Bougez-vous le train, bon sang ! Je suis George Weasley, vous me reconnaissez, non ?

- Ne soyez pas grossier ! tant que vous n'avez pas le mot de passe, je ne peux pas vous ouvrir.

Malfoy n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Il n'avait plus le temps d'entrer, il faudrait qu'il le combatte. Il sortit prestement sa baguette et sentit le sort de Malfoy lui effleurer la main. Sa baguette fut éjectée au bout du couloir.

« Merde, je suis complètement désarmé. » S'il essayait seulement d'esquisser un pas vers sa baguette il irait la rejoindre par la voie des airs. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se battre contre Malfoy à mains nues, car celui-ci était encore armé. Si Fred était là, il aurait sûrement su quoi faire, il aurait trouvé une répartie cinglante et aurait gagner un peu de temps.

Vraiment, sans son frère, il n'était rien.

Malfoy avançait vers lui, plus félin que jamais. Il jouait nonchalamment avec son insigne de préfet.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, ça, Weasley ? C'est une insigne de préfet. Et je suis sûr que tu sais ce que ça veut dire…

Il était tout près, maintenant. Mais pas assez près pour l'attraper s'il courait suffisamment vite vers sa baguette. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa baguette, sans toutefois se retourner : si le blond en face de lui soupçonnait quelque chose, son plan tombait à l'eau.

« Je peux le faire, se dit-il. La chance ne m'a peut être pas encore totalement abandonné ! »

Et sans crier gare il se retourna d'un coup et se jeta sur sa baguette. Enfin, il est plus juste de dire qu'il _essaya _de se jeter sur sa baguette : il sentit une main pousser son épaule droite et le projeter contre les tableaux à sa gauche. Malfoy attrapa ses poignets et les immobilisa dans son dos.

- Ça veut dire, _George_, que si je t'attrape à cette heure de la nuit et juste après une retenue, c'est le renvoi immédiat.

Il susurrait avec son horrible voix traînante tout près de son oreille.

- Et tu rentreras tout seul dans la bouse qui te sers de maison. Ton frère sera totalement à ma merci… ( Malfoy resserra sa prise, arrachant une grimace de douleur à George. Sa main libre se posa sur son cou, approcha son visage encore plus près du sien.) Ça m'a toujours étonné, continua-t-il, de voir à quel point les plus belles fleurs peuvent s'épanouir dans la merde.

George sentit la colère l'envahir. Il voulut se retourner mais oublia sa clé aux bras. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

- Putain d'enfoiré… Ne touches pas à mon frère. Si jamais tu lui fais du mal…

Malfoy rit doucement. Sa main descendit le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à son nombril. Il exerça une pression du bout des doigts, près du bas-ventre.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Dis-moi ce que tu feras.

Et comme George gardait le silence, il ajouta :

- En fait, il y a bien un moyen de protéger cette fleur. Vois-tu, il me faudrait quelqu'un qui lui ressemble…

Il plaqua les fesses de George contre son bassin et ondula lentement contre lui.

- Bien sûr, tu es libre de refuser.

Le message était suffisamment clair. S'il voulait protéger Fred… Il n'avait pas le choix. En guise de réponse il abandonna toute résistance et baissa légèrement la tête. Tout près de son visage il sentit Malfoy sourire. Il libéra ses bras pour que George enlève lui-même sa robe, déboutonne son pantalon. Il le laissa glisser par terre et sentit les mains du Serpentard sur sa peau.

De son nombril elle caressa ses côtes et s'attarda sur son mamelon. De sa main droite il le pinçait tandis qu'avec la gauche il pétrissait ses fesses. Malfoy avait beau avoir les mains douces, ce contact le répugnait. Alors il s'imagina dans un de ses rêves, il se dit que c'était un magnifique rouquin qui était derrière lui et qui lui mordillait le cou.

Celui qui n'était plus Malfoy, qui ne devait pas l'être, se fit plus brutal lorsqu'il lui enleva son caleçon. Il pencha George en avant et écarta ses fesses. George supportait, perdu dans ses fantasmagories avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le doigt que l'autre introduit en lui, sans prévenir, lui fit l'effet d'un énorme coup d'électricité et il sursauta violemment. On ricana derrière son dos et deux doigts, cette fois, entrèrent durement dans son anus resté sec. Il ne put étouffer le hoquet de douleur qui était né dans son bassin. Malfoy le sentit se crisper et augmenta l'intensité de ses mouvements.

Il voulait lui faire mal.

George ne pouvait plus faire comme si c'était Fred qui le touchait, parce que Fred ne s'y serait pas prit comme cela, parce que Fred aurait été doux, parce que… Parce que Fred était son frère.

Il pleurait, et ses larmes n'avaient pas de fin. Elles tombaient sur la pierre avide, qui les léchait et en redemandait. Il n'avait plus d'honneur. Il n'était plus rien. Désormais son corps était sale, mais son esprit était souillé plus encore puisqu'il aimait ce dont on ne doit pas tomber amoureux. Merlin, il voulait retourner dans le ventre maternel, près de Fred. Plus près qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Serpentard derrière lui, empoigna ses hanches et le força à lui faire une place dans son corps. Il prit un peu de distance puis revint en lui, violemment, brutalement, le déchirant. Jusque là George ne savait pas ce que c'était que de souffrir. Il hurla et Malfoy plaqua sa main sur sa bouche sans arrêter de bouger.

- T'es consentant alors tu la fermes !

George mourait de peur. Il faisait cela pour son frère mais il regrettait déjà. S'il avait su… Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, et c'est pour protéger son jumeau qu'il s'humiliait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus oublier. Pourvu que ça finisse vite…

Haine, humiliation, fatigue, et peur surtout…

L'éternité passa entre les fesses de George, finit par se répandre en lui, se retirer. Couler sur une de ses cuisses.

Malfoy se rhabilla, le laissant s'effondrer sur le sol humide. Il dédaigna sa carcasse tremblante et s'éloigna, ramassa la baguette de George.

- Tu ferais bien de rentrer tout de suite dans ton dortoir si tu ne veux pas que je te colle pour infraction au règlement.

Il jeta négligemment sa baguette à George.

- Et au fait, je n'aurais jamais touché à ton frère. Les Gryffondors, vous êtes tous les mêmes, vraiment trop manipulables. Enfin, je peux compter sur ta discrétion, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas que tout le monde sache ce que tu as fait ! Je serais le seul à savoir qu'en plus d'être pauvre tu es une traînée. Ce sera notre petit secret.

Sur ces paroles, Malfoy fit demi-tour et s'évanouit dans la nuit.

Un gouffre ne s'ouvrit pas sous les pieds de George, pas plus qu'il ne hurla son désespoir, seul et nu, comme un nouveau-né.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Rien. Il avait fait cela pour rien : perversité, souffrances, solitude, pleurs. Tout ce qu'il avait cru protéger, tout ce qui lui avait permis d'endurer son viol, c'était du vent. Il leva les yeux, voulu accuser les portraits qui avaient tout vu, la Grosse Dame qui ne lui avait pas ouvert. Mais ils avaient disparus, il ne restait que des cadres vides. Ils avaient fui, trop dérangeant. Même la Grosse Dame n'était plus là. Il se sentit vide, un réservoir de douleur, sans plus aucune place pour l'espoir. Humilié. Une traînée.

George se roula en boule sur le sol froid, après la chair brûlante de Malfoy. Il ne pleurait plus avec autant de force, maintenant.

Il avait peur du noir, peur qu'il revienne, peur de l'avenir, peur de toujours avoir aussi mal.

Il sanglotait en tremblant, petite chose nue dans entrailles des ténèbres.

Il était seul, maintenant.

Tout seul.

* * *

Oooh mais que vois-je? Ne serait-ce pas des reviews qui se profilent à l'horizon ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : **Bof, pas grand chose...

* * *

Salle commune des Gryffondors, 11/04, 7 :15

La Grosse Dame était revenue vers quatre heures du matin, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas éternellement fuir. Elle ouvrit à George sans rien dire, ni oser le regarder.

La politique de l'autruche.

Il ne s'était rien passé.

Combien d'horreurs avaient-ils vues, fuies, laissées faire, ces semblants de vie ? George avait cherché son regard en entrant, mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il s'était effondré à moitié nu sur le canapé en face de l'âtre, et s'était endormi tant bien que mal, d'épuisement. En fermant les yeux il pensa que c'était ici que leur potion avait été expérimentée pour la première fois. Cette même potion qui l'avait jeté sans pitié dans ses abîmes tourbillonnants…

« Tu m'aimes. »

Dans l'âtre refroidi, le feu était mort depuis longtemps.

Les premières à descendre dans la Salle Commune furent un groupe de filles de première année qui gloussèrent en le voyant seulement vêtu de son caleçon, le pantalon descendu au niveau des genoux. Le reste de ses affaires lui servait d'oreiller.

Il fut réveillé par leurs rires idiots.

Il se redressa et à la lumière du jour il put constater les dégâts que Malfoy avait opéré sur son corps : il était couvert de griffures, de multiples bleus et de quelques suçons. Il eut envie de pleurer. Encore. Et les guenons riaient toujours, sous cape. Il se leva vivement, remonta son pantalon, marcha vers les jeunes filles et en gifla une, au hasard. Le coup fut si violent qu'elle perdit l'équilibre, du sang apparaissant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais George n'était pas soulagé pour autant, il voulait en frapper d'autres. Encore et encore, jusqu'à les tuer. Sentir leurs os, leur nez, leur mâchoire, craquer dans un affreux bruit sec sous ses coups.

Il voulait les battre, les entendre supplier son pardon.

Parce qu'elles se moquaient de lui, parce qu'elles étaient heureuses, parce que, finalement, elles n'avaient pas su se faire aimer de lui. Il aurait voulu aimer les femmes, leurs courbes, leurs corps, leurs sourires. Il aurait voulu être normal. Mais il en était incapable, et il savait qu'elles n'y étaient pour rien. Il ne le savait que trop bien

Il ne fit pas attention à leurs insultes lorsqu'elles relevèrent leur amie encore sous le choc. Elles passèrent le portrait en meuglant et grimaçant. Au moins, elles ne riaient plus.

George avait faim. Il regarda la grande pendule magique accrochée sur le mur du fond : 7 heures 15. Il allait commencer par prendre une douche, laver cette crasse invisible, la sueur de Malfoy sur lui. Il en ressentait encore les doigts fins, la bouche, les mains sur ses hanches. Il se l'imaginait, rentrant dans son dortoir avec cet immonde sourire satisfait peinturluré sur le visage. C'était comme si Malfoy était _encore _en lui, empoisonnant son sang, sa salive pénétrant insidieusement son corps comme un insecte se faufile dans un miasme.

Ensuite il mangerait, mais il ne voulait pas supporter les regards inquiets de Fred. Il n'irait pas en cours aujourd'hui.

- George ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Trop tard pour Fred.

- Rien de grave. ( Il enfila sa chemise) J'ai… Semé Malfoy mais en revenant au dortoir j'ai trébuché sur Miss Teigne et… Je suis tombé avec elle dans les escaliers. Elle m'a mis en piteux état.

« Pardon Fred. »

Pourvu que son rire paraisse naturel. Son frère eut l'air rassuré et lui donna rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle en ricanant. Au fond de la pièce, l'horloge magique semblait le fixer. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise, son tic-tac impassible le jaugeant sans aucune pitié.

- Quoi ? Qu'aurait-il fallu que je dise, hein ? C'est facile de juger sans rien savoir !

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, étouffant un sourire amer. C'était une horloge. Il parlait à une horloge. Il devait vraiment être mal. Par chance il était seul, personne ne l'avait entendu. Quand il monta dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche, il vit son frère Ron et Harry qui descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner. Encore cette question :

- George, ça va ?

Il devait vraiment avoir une mine épouvantable. Il répondit par l'affirmative. Avant de s'en aller, Harry lui dit :

- Tu sais moi, quand je ne vais pas bien, au lieu de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et de ruminer, je me force à aller en cours, ou je sors faire un tour dans le parc. Ça change les idées.

George sourit. Harry n'était pas bête. Il essayait de le réconforter. Hélas, les problèmes de George n'étaient pas du même ordre que les siens. Harry n'avait sûrement jamais subi… Ça. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et les regarda franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame, avant de passer sa matinée sous le jet d'eau bouillant de la poire de douche.

OoOoOoO

Lac du Kraken, 25/04, 18 :00.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis « l'incident ». George n'en avait parlé à personne. Les bleus et les suçons s'étaient estompés, et il ne restait des griffures que de vagues traces.

Plus les jours passaient et plus l'isolement de George devenait préoccupant aux yeux de ses amis.

Lui qui d'habitude était si drôle, attachant, et sociable était devenu taciturne, triste et acide. Pour essayer d'oublier il se jeta à corps perdu avec Fred dans leur principal projet : la potion aphrodisiaque.

A force de se creuser la cervelle, il avaient fini par trouver : c'était la larme de George qui avait tout déclenché. Ainsi c'était cela l'élément crucial, un peu du corps de celui qui buvait la potion. Fred avait tout de suite voulu l'essayer. Cela faisait déjà neuf jours, et pourtant George s'en souvenait comme c'était hier…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était arrivé en sautillant, leur potion dans les mains. Il s'assis sur son lit et regarda son frère en souriant. Ses yeux d'or pétillaient d'excitation et lui donnaient cet air craquant qui lui allait si bien. George leva les yeux de sa bande-dessinée.

- Tu as l'air d'un gamin de huit ans à qui on vient d'offrir un nouveau jouet.

- Oh je t'en prie, pas de remarques sarcastiques aujourd'hui ! (Il détacha la bouteille.) Je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu meurs d'envie de savoir de qui je suis amoureux.

« Oh non, c'est tout l'inverse. Car je sais que ce ne sera pas de moi. »

- Avec les goûts que tu as, ce sera forcément un thon.

Cette plaisanterie lui valu un oreiller en pleine tête.

Il se releva sur ses coudes et regarda Fred boire le liquide qui avait désormais une teinte gris-perle. Presque aussitôt, comme pour lui, Fred sombra dans un sommeil magique.

Et maintenant ? Etait-il, lui aussi, dans un univers noir ? Et la fille dont il était sûrement amoureux, était–elle nue ? Caressait-elle sa joue aussi tendrement qu'il l'avait fait, dans sa vision ?

George se leva de son lit pour se pencher au-dessus de celui de son frère. Derrière ses paupières fermées ses yeux valsaient, et tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême. La bouche de l'endormi se crispa, il déglutit et finalement, s'éveilla.

- Euh, George… Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu me caresses la joue ?

Hein ? Il suivit le chemin de son bras et vit qu'effectivement sa main, sans rien demander à personne, était parti hurler son amour à la joue droite de Fred. Voilà que maintenant, il n'arrivait même plus à se contrôler.

« Vite, trouves quelque chose à dire »

- Eh bien, euh… Tu es passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, alors j'ai voulu voir si tu allais bien…

Mensonge éhonté.

- Rassures-toi, je vais bien. Je vais même mieux que ça ! Je suis amoureux, vieux. Moi, amoureux ! Tu le crois, ça ?

Pourquoi était–il resté dans ce fichu dortoir ? Il aurait dû s'en aller quand Fred dormait. Maintenant il était obligé d'entendre la suite.

- C'est une Gryffondor, elle est en sixième et a les cheveux toujours en bataille.

- Oh non. Ne me dis pas que…

Si, c'est Hermione ! Au début j'étais seul, dans un décor de nuages, quand j'ai vu sa silhouette au loin. Je me suis élancé vers elle, et elle jouait à se cacher derrière les nuages. Elle était complètement nue mais ce n'était pas vulgaire, et ce que j'éprouvais pour elle était bien au-dessus du désir. A la fin elle est arrivée derrière moi, elle a mit ses mains sur mes yeux et m'a murmuré « tu m'aimes ». Et je me rend compte que je l'aime, maintenant. Que je l'ai toujours aimée ! Je n'étais tout simplement pas prêt pour me l'avouer.

George se força à sourire. Que pouvait-il faire, de toute façon ?

Quelque part, en lui, un petit grain d'amour n'avait jamais accepté la réalité, et hurlait son désespoir.

« Un jour Fred m'aimera ! Oui, je le sais, je le sens ! Parce que s'il ne m'aime pas, s'il se détourne de moi, j'en mourrais… »

Ce jour-là Fred avait tué ce petit grain d'amour solitaire, cette lueur d'espoir enfouie dans es trippes. Ce jour-là, la dernière contestation était morte, asphyxiée par la réalité. Cela avait toujours été une folie de croire que Fred serait un jour autre chose que son frère. Fred ne l'aimerait jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La situation en était donc à ce pathétique triangle amoureux : George-Fred-Hermione. Et Fred n'était pas du tout sûr que s'il avouait ses sentiments à la jeune fille celle-ci lui répondrait favorablement. En effet, tous les petits amis d'Hermione, à commencer par Victor Krum, étaient très musclés, avec des épaules larges et des mains puissantes. Et Fred était plus du genre mince et svelte qu'armoire à glace.

Il avait tellement peur de sa réaction qu'il ne l'avait même pas tenue au courant de leurs avancées expérimentales.

George était au désespoir. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi justement elle ? Elle avait tout : la beauté, la gentillesse, et une intelligence exceptionnelle. Avait-elle encore besoin de lui son frère, sa vie ? Il se mit à la détester, parce qu'elle était aimée de Fred, sa moitié, son jumeau. Et il haït Fred de lui préférer cette fille si parfaite. Il crachait à la face du monde entier, sans distinction, et il pleurait et implorait son pardon

Il aimait, en somme.

* * *

Je fais la chasse aux fautes mais que voulez-vous, je suis sûr qu'il en reste .


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur** : Spiky Veda m'a dit que c'était pas un Kraken, mais un poulpe-géant... Je le sais très bien, mais avouez que "Lac du Kraken", c'est quand même classe que "Lac du poulpe-géant" XD

* * *

Lac du Kraken, 25/04, 21:42.

Le lac du Kraken l'avait regardé s'assoupir, puis s'endormir.

Il appela le froid du soir pour l'éveiller. George frissonna, ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était seul dans le parc immense, désormais.

Il avait encore dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu. Pourvu que personne ne le surprenne dans les couloirs du château à cette heure tardive. Il repensa à Malfoy et frémit d'angoisse. Il aurait dû emprunter sa cape d'invisibilité à Harry. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus compter que sur sa discrétion, sa chance et les passages secrets connus de Fred et lui seulement…

OoOoOoO

Salle Commune des Gryffondors, 21:55.

- Racine de Mandragore.

La Grosse Dame lui ouvrit le passage en évitant son regard, comme toujours. Bien qu'il connaisse désormais le mot de passe, il avait la sensation que de toute façon la Grosse Dame, ce tableau pathétique, lui ouvrirait même s'il ne disait rien. Un sourire désabusé effleura son visage quand il se dit que c'était lorsqu'il avait eut le plus besoin d'elle qu'elle lui avait refusée son aide. Elle tentait de se rattraper mais c'était inutile, le mal était fait.

Il entra sans se presser dans la salle commune. Elle était sombre, le feu avait dépérit puis lentement s'était éteint. Il n'y avait aucune lumière. Tout semblait figé, tranquille dans l'obscurité. Tout semblait mort. Soudain, il entendit comme un mouvement feutré, caché derrière des rideaux lourds, et toutes les lumières s'allumèrent en même temps.

Tous ses amis, tous les Gryffondors apparurent sous ses yeux, sortant de diverses cachettes, criants des paroles bienveillantes à son égard qui devenaient inaudibles dans la multitude des langues, souriants et heureux.

Une fête surprise, pour lui. De l'alcool et des amis, tous réunis pour lui remonter le moral. George sourit. Il était sincèrement heureux, pour la première fois il ne se forçait pas. Il vit Harry et Ron, bras-dessus bras-dessous, venir vers lui. Ils avançaient en tanguant.

- Salut frangin ! Hips. Ça te fais plaisir ? Cette fête, on l'a organisée pour toi, alors ce soir interdiction de déprimer !

- Ou… Hips. Ouais !

Harry leva sa chope, cria un laborieux « Vive Fr… George ! » vite imité par tous les autres. George lui glissa à l'oreille (enfin il essaya de parler à son oreille, car Harry et Ron commençaient à avoir du mal à tenir debout) :

- La fête vient à peine de commencer et vous êtes déjà saouls !

- Ben oui, on a décidé de prendre un peu d'avance parce que t'arrivais pas ! D'ailleurs Harry… Hips… Hermione nous a à l'œil. Faut qu'on s'cache…

Et avec des airs de conspirateurs et ce qu'ils espéraient probablement être un déplacement discret, ils se dirigèrent vers les tentures pourpres et or, sans doute pour se cacher derrière.

De plus en plus amusé, George se dirigea vers un groupe d'amis. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là. Il en oubliait presque ses problèmes.

Plus la soirée avançait et mieux il se sentait. Cette atmosphère chaleureuse qu'il croyait avoir perdu à jamais, il la retrouvait ce soir. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il pouvait encore être heureux. Qu'il en avait encore le droit… Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela ce soir. A cet instant seuls comptaient ses amis, ses verres de whisky Pur Feu et ses fous rires. Il avait perdu de vue Ron et Harry depuis longtemps. Ils devaient sûrement cuver quelque part, où chercher à se cacher d'une Hermione imaginaire.

Hermione et Angelina jouaient à « qui boira le plus », soutenues par une foule d'admiratrices, et pour l'instant Hermione gagnait. George se demanda d'ailleurs si elle ne s'était pas aidée discrètement d'un petit sort car la vitesse à laquelle elle avalait ces alcools forts, et sa capacité à rester debout malgré tout étaient tout simplement prodigieux.

A cet instant, il se rendit compte à quel point il les aimait, à quel point ils étaient précieux pour lui, tous ces visages rieurs. Cette fête, c'était pour lui. Il leur en était tellement reconnaissant. Il les aimait tellement. La seule façon de les remercier d'être là pour lui, de l'aimer, c'était d'arrêter de leur causer du soucis. Il ne fallait plus briser ce fragile équilibre. Tant pis s'il souffrait.

L'alcool lui était monté à la tête, et on pouvait désormais le voir faire des câlins à des personnes choisies au hasard parmi la foule, en leur répétant qu'il tenait à eux et qu'il les aimait, même s'il ne les connaissait pas toujours. Son cheminement organique l'emmena à prendre dans ses bras un corps mince et musclé qui, surprit, se tourna vers lui.

- George ! On ne s'est pas vu de la soirée, mais je vois que tu t'en sors très bien sans moi !

En guise de réponse, George serra Fred plus fort encore, le visage enfoui au creux de son cou. Sa peau était chaude et très douce. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir les cheveux de Fred qui caressaient doucement son visage.

Grisé par l'alcool, il murmura :

- Je t'aime, tu sais.

- Mais oui, mais oui, moi aussi. Les gens nous regardent, George, alors si tu pouvais me lâcher…

Il fit mine d'être vexé, adressa un large sourire à l'assemblée attendrie et partit serré dans ses bras une autre victime.

OoOoOoO

Tour des Gryffondors, 26/04, 3:23 du matin.

Des corps endormis et des verres vides jonchaient le sol, les fauteuils et les canapés de la Salle Commune. Des papiers et des déchets en tout genre s'éparpillaient eux aussi dans la grande pièce, certaines personnes tenaient encore debout et finissaient leurs verres ou les dernières bouteilles (les Gryffondors n'aiment pas le gâchis). Quelqu'un avait vomi sur une des tapisseries, et personne ne voyant l'utilité d'un sort de nettoyage, on avait simplement ouvert une fenêtre. Le lendemain matin, les heureux fêtards ayant passé la nuit dans la salle commune se réveilleraient avec la gueule de bois et un vilain rhume.

Quand on montait les escaliers, on découvrait une loque humaine de deuxième année qui, après avoir frôlé le coma éthylique s'était affalé là et bloquait le passage. Tous les autres étaient endormis dans leur lit, ou au moins dans leur dortoir, par terre ou sur des tapis. Les jumeaux, ayant trouvé leur dortoir occupé par des filles raides mortes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, avaient courageusement décidé d'en trouver un autre pour la nuit. Celui où ils avaient élu domicile était particulièrement en désordre et sentait le renfermé, mais au moins il était vide.

Fred prit d'office le lit le moins odorant, tapota l'oreiller pour le remettre en place, croisa les mains derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux.

- Bonne nuit, frangin.

- Bonne nuit.

George s'assit sur le lit voisin de celui de Fred. Il attendit un moment puis :

- Fred.

- Hum ?

- Hermione, tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Ouaip.

- Mais… Si tu découvrais qu'elle ne t'aimait pas, mais que quelqu'un d'autre t'aime en secret ?...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu en parles comme si c'était toi ! Attends… Ne me dis pas…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de George.

- C'est toi que j'ai vu dans la potion. Et depuis ce jour ma vie est un enfer ! Je ne…

- Viens là.

Fred s'était assis au bord du lit et désignait de la main une place auprès de lui. George renifla, s'assit à côté de son frère et posa la tête sur ses genoux. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance et que personne ne connaissait : le tourmenté se reposait sur les genoux de son frère, et ainsi oubliait ses problèmes et en ressortait apaisé. George avait besoin d'être consolé, mais Fred était trop exténué pour rester penché à caresser la tête de son jumeau. Il s'allongea en travers du lit, la tête de George toujours sur ses cuisses.

- Je t'ai vu quand j'ai bu la potion. Cela n'a pas l'air de te déranger.

- Eh bien tu m'aimes beaucoup, c'est tout. Je dois y voir autre chose ?

George ne répondit rien. L'alcool le grisait. Son frère le grisait. Il était tout près de sa braguette…

Ses pensées s'embrouillaient et l'empêchaient de réfléchir, de se raisonner. Il libéra le bouton du jean, fit lentement glisser la fermeture éclair. Son cœur lui lança un avertissement en battant plus fort. Il ne l'écouta pas. Apparemment Fred n'avait rien senti, aussi se fut-il encouragé commença-t-il à déboutonner sa chemise blanche. Bouton par bouton, dévoilant chaque fois un peu plus d'épiderme. Cette fois, Fred fronça les sourcils.

- Hmm… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il écarta complètement la chemise, dénuda son torse pâle. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il ait ce corps, qu'il le touche, le ressente, le domine.

- Si tu veux jouer à échanger nos vêtements, je te préviens, ce ne sera pas ce soir. Je suis trop fatigué.

- Alors c'est moi qui ferais tout.

George prit les poignets de son frère et les bloqua doucement sur le lit. Il respira son odeur avant de lécher son mamelon, du bout de la langue. Fred frissonna, ouvrit les yeux, s'agita.

- Hé arrêtes, ça chatouille !

George raffermit sa poigne et prit le téton de Fred entre ses dents, jouant avec.

- Mais arrêtes ça, George, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Qu'importe les supplications de Fed, ses protestation, ses colères. Il désirait trop ce corps, il le voulait. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir son esprit, son amour, alors il aurait sa sueur, sa chair, ses hanches. Il aurait son corps.

Fred cherchait vraiment à s'enfuir, désormais. Il avait le regard d'un animal traqué : ses yeux exorbités s'agitaient en tout sens, il commença à hurler. Il déploya toute la force dont il était capable et réussit à libérer son poignet gauche.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred frappa son frère. Sous le choc, George vacilla et le lâcha. L'autre en profita pour se tourner sur le ventre et tenter de s'échapper. Mais George s'était remis du coup de poing et plaqua son jumeau contre le matelas, en tenant fermement sa nuque. Même en poussant de toutes ses forces avec ses bras, Fred n'arrivait pas à se libérer. Ses larmes avaient mouillé les draps.

Au-dessus de lui George tira sur son jean, le fit glisser sans douceur le long de ses cuisses. Ses gestes étaient brutaux, il déchira presque le caleçon de son frère en voulant l'enlever. Pendant quelques secondes George cessa son pillage pour regarder l'objet de ses désirs.

Des fesses pâles et musclées, apeurées.

Fred se débattait mais George prit le temps de caresser la peau nacrée, qui se comprima quand ses doigts voulurent le pénétrer. Ses fesses étaient douces, délicates. Ses hanches paraissaient si fragiles et en même temps si fortes. Il était sûr qu'elles pouvaient l'accueillir, elles lui hurlaient de le prendre. Il défit son pantalon, fit légèrement descendre son caleçon pour en sortir son sexe déjà gonflé. Quelques mouvements de va-et-vient sur lui et il se baissa.

Il guida son pénis contre les fesses de son frère, les effleura un peu. Avec ses deux mains il les écarta, s'apprêtant à le pénétrer…

- Je t'en prie…

Pour la première fois, il regarda Fred. Il ne se débattait plus, il ne cherchait plus à s'enfuir mais semblait prostré, résigné. Ses pleurs secouaient son corps tout entier.

Il sanglotait…

Alors, George se revit dans un couloir humide et froid, déserté par la vie.

Il se revit, pitoyable et pleurant.

Il ressentit une fois encore le sexe de Malfoy entre ses jambes, ses coups de hanches, sa langue dans son cou.

Il se revit saigner.

« Non… »

Quelque part dans sa tête, la voix amusée du Serpentard lui chuchota :

« Alors j'avais raison… Mon pauvre George, t'es vraiment une traînée. »

- Non !

Le rouquin se laissa glisser hors du lit et se pelotonna par terre, ramenant ses genoux contre son menton. Il entendit Fred se rhabiller et se diriger vers la porte.

- Fred…

Il s'immobilisa.

- Je… Pardon. Je suis désolé.

George tressailli quand la porte se referma. Une fois encore, il avait été incapable de tenir sa promesse, il avait brisé le fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient retrouvé.

Il le savait, maintenant, que l'or caché dans les yeux de Fred ne danserait plus jamais pour lui.

Une fois encore, il avait tout gâché.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez épié Rogue, pour les Sombrals ? (c'est crade, mais dites toujours)


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est le dernier chapitre. La tension est à son comble !!!

* * *

Dormir dans le même dortoir que Fred était devenu insupportable. Manger à la même table que lui l'était aussi. Ainsi que suivre les mêmes cours, avoir les mêmes amis.

Quand George prenait sa douche après son frère, il imaginait ses mains douces sur son corps, le savon moussant sur sa peau soyeuse et chaude. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il entendait l'eau laver la souillure qu'il lui avait infligée. Et il était cette multitude liquide et unie qui roulait le long de son dos, et il lapait chaque parcelle de cette peau sucrée, espérant le pardon et la rédemption.

L'eau couvrait ses gémissements de plaisir.

Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, et ses fantasmes étaient toujours plus présents, plus forts, plus fous.

Fred qui lui souriait, l'invitant à le prendre. Fred qui ouvrait lentement sa chemise, dévorant son frère des yeux. Fred, écartant les cuisses et haletant comme une jeune chienne. Fred, vicieux et impudique, lui murmurant des injures humiliantes. Fred en laisse, le suppliant de le prendre.

Fred en larmes, le suppliant d'arrêter.

George avait fait précisément ce que Malfoy attendait de lui. L'humilié n'avait plus d'autre choix que de continuer à l'être. Il avait infligé à l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde exactement cette même chose pour laquelle il avait pleuré. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait été jusqu'au bout.

Puisque espérer le pardon était impossible, il se flagellait mentalement. Il était brisé.

George prit alors l'habitude de dormir dans la salle commune, de ne pas approcher Fred de trop près. Il l'avait suffisamment fait souffrir.

De son côté Fred l'évitait soigneusement. George avait bien pensé à s'isoler avec son frère pour s'excuser, se justifier, lui dire combien il regrettait, mais les regards de haine que lui jetait celui-ci l'en dissuadaient toujours. Même s'il avait essayé, Fred ne l'aurait pas écouté. La plaie était encore trop béante et suintait de dégoût. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de rester distant avec son jumeau, lui faisant ainsi comprendre à quel point il était désolé, à quel point il s'en voulait.

Mais Fred et lui savaient tous deux que ce serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre. George avait seulement fait tout son possible pour retarder l'instant.

Un tiers lui aurait sûrement dit qu'il avait toujours eu le choix, qu'il aurait pu choisir de ne pas toucher son frère. Que tout ceci n'était qu'une question de force morale.

Selon George, une telle personne n'avait sûrement jamais aimé. Les histoires d'amour chastes et pures n'existaient que dans les contes de fée, il l'avait appris à ses dépends.

Il aimait Fred, oh oui ! Plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé et désiré quiconque.

Mais Fred ne l'aimait pas. Fred ne l'aimait plus.

OoOoOoO

Bibliothèque, 29/05, 15:00.

On était mardi. Ils n'avaient jamais cours le mardi après-midi, soit dis-en pour préparer un examen de fin d'année stupide. Le Gryffondor était assis devant ses parchemins griffonnés de notes incompréhensibles et dont le sens lui échappait totalement. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il était là, fixant un point à l'horizon dans le ciel nuageux, par la fenêtre. Une voix le tira de ses mornes pensées.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Hermione s'assit timidement à côté de lui, sans oser le regarder. Il était évident que quelque chose la gênait, ses jolis yeux étaient fuyants, ses doigts se pressaient et se bousculaient les uns les autres. Tout en elle n'était que nervosité et gêne.

Enfin, la jeune fille osa parler, d'un murmure bas pour que personne n'entende.

- Hier, avec Harry et Ron, on a profité d'un entraînement de Quidditch de Malfoy pour s'introduire en catimini dans sa chambre, histoire de s'amuser… (un long silence passa avant qu'elle se décide à reprendre la parole.) Tu savais qu'il avait une petite pensine ? Eh bien, j'ai regardé à l'intérieur. J'étais en quête d'infos croustillantes.

- Tu as dû les trouver, sinon tu ne serais pas ici.

- Euh… Ce que j'ai vu m'a retournée l'âme, George. Il faut que je t'en parle, je n'ai même pas pu dormir après ça. George, c'est horrible ce qu'il… Ce qu'il t'a fait.

George la fusilla du regard.

- Oh, et tu es venue pour me dire que je ne suis pas seul, que tu es là pour me soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve ?

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Tu t'es demandée si je voulais en parler ? Et d'ailleurs, qui d'autre est au courant ? Tu comprends, il faut que je sache à qui adresser des regards pitoyables de victimes !

- Je… Je ne l'ai dit à personn…

- Encore heureux, tiens ! Tu es juste venue pour me dire cela ? Dans ce cas, tu peux repartir.

- Non, je suis venue pour te dire que je comprends. Si tu t'es forcé, si tu as tout supporté, c'était par amour. Tu sais, Fred m'a tout raconté. Il t'en veux, il ne sait plus où il en est, s'il doit t'aimer ou te détester. Le plus dur à avaler pour lui c'est que vous êtes frères et tous deux garçons. Si tu veux qu'il te pardonne, il lui faut du temps. Je ne suis pas ici pour m'apitoyer sur ton sort ou pour te plaindre, juste pour te donner son point de vue et tenter de te conseiller.

Elle se leva pour partir.

- Il n'a aucune idée de ce que j'ai enduré pour lui ! Il ne sait rien ! Pour lui je ne dois être qu'un boucher qui se laisse aller à ses instincts. Il…

La voix de George se brisa, fragmentée par l'effort qu'il fournissait pour contenir ses larmes.

- Vous méritez tellement d'être heureux, tous les deux, dit Hermione.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? ( George s'était renversé sur le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux levés vers le plafond.) N'essaies pas de mentir, Hermione, ça crève les yeux.

Elle rougit. Elle était surprise que George l'ai remarqué si facilement, et gênée qu'il soit amoureux de Fred, lui aussi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, chuchota le Rouge et Or, désormais je sais où est ma place. S'il est vrai que tu l'aimes, alors je vais te faire une confidence…

OoOoOoO

Parc de Poudlard, 29/05, 16:12.

George lui avait dit pour la potion. Il lui avait avoué que Fred l'avait vue, elle et personne d'autre, et qu'il rêvait d'elle la nuit.

Il les observait à distance maintenant, et il enviait son amie d'être aimée du plus parfait des garçons.

Fred et Hermione parlaient, s'embrassaient, regardaient ensemble dans la même direction. Ils fixaient quelque chose au loin, très loin, et eux seuls savaient ce que c'était.

Finalement, George avait réussi à donner du bonheur à son frère, même si c'était un bonheur qui avait besoin d'être apprivoisé. Rendre Fred heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

A cet instant, sur la pelouse bien entretenue du parc de Poudlard, George Weasley sourit, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres, et ce sourire était une lande désolée, balayée par les vents du regret.

Mais il contenait également toutes les joies et les espoirs du monde. Lentement, il tourna le dos au nouveau couple et partit s'abriter sous la pierre dure du château.

Quelques semaines plus tard, dans un couloir bondé d'élèves bruyants, George eut la surprise de trouver sur son passage un joli et malicieux rouquin qui le regardait d'un air un peu triste.

Plus de haine.

Fred dût parler fort pour couvrir le tumulte ambiant.

- Salut…

- Salut…

Un court silence, puis :

- Hermione m'a tout raconté. Tout. Je suis… Désolé George. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Mais je dois également te remercier. C'est grâce à toi si je suis avec elle maintenant.

Il eut envie de lui crier « Prends moi dans tes bras ! » Mais il n'en fit rien.

- Je suis désolé, George. Je m'excuse.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, frangin. Je te demande pardon.

Ils se sourirent, et ce simple geste voulait dire beaucoup plus de choses que ne pourraient le faire des mots. C'était le pardon, la réconciliation, le début d'un nouveau commencement. Quelque part dans le château, pour d'autres adolescents qu'eux, la cloche sonna, et ce son strident contrastait avec force avec la nouvelle tendresse de leur cœurs, si fragiles. Si facile à martyriser. Ils le savaient tous deux ; un faux pas, un seul, et tout s'écroulerait. La bousculade s'accentuait. C'était la fin de l'intercours. Fred s'approcha de quelques pas.

- Tiens, c'est étrange.

Il le dévisageait avec attention.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tes yeux, dit-il. Ils ont des reflets d'or…

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin... Ca vous a plu ?


End file.
